This invention concerns a device to automatically cut the slubbing of a yarn being worked as set forth in the main claim.
The invention is applied in the textile field and particularly, though not exclusively, in spinning machines.
The device according to the invention is suitable to quickly interrupt the feed of the slubbing, or spinning sliver, every time an anomalous event occurs in the working cycle and particularly when the yarn accidentally breaks due to the drawing operation.
In the following description particular reference will be made to a use of the invention in a spinning machine, but this application must not be taken as a limitation of the invention.